


Devil-Town

by Gigi (Xxxsunshinelesbianxxx)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, first chapter is smut, highkey regret this, kids being kids, more tags to be added as I'm tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxsunshinelesbianxxx/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: Hunter x Hunter characters being stupid in highschool.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck/Zushi, Amane/Canary, Feitan/Shalnark (Hunter x Hunter), Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Knuckle Bine/Shoot McMahon, Komugi/Meruem, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Machi/Shizuku (Hunter X Hunter), Nobunaga Hazama/Uvogin | Ubogin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Devil-Town

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH MINORS ENGAGING IN SEXUAL ACTIVITY + UNDERAGE DRINKING  
> . 
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> frogboi-gon  
> catboi-killua  
> Pikachu-kurapika  
> Oreo-leorio  
> GUMMY-hisoka  
> BUGGY-illumi  
> flowerbby-amane  
> birdbby-canary  
> ciastko-kite  
> sandwich-knuckle  
> gun-shoot  
> hobobitch-ging  
> Paris-pariston  
> zuzu-zushi  
> poptart-alluka 
> 
> KrKr-chrollo  
> catlady-pakunoda  
> chichi-machi  
> shizu-shizuku  
> sharky-ryuhei  
> toes-feitan  
> leeches-uvogin  
> hahazama-nobunaga  
> loo-kalluto 
> 
> meru-meruem  
> mugi-komugi  
> mariposa-shaiapouf  
> popipopitou-neferpitou  
> poopy-youpi

THE ZOLDYCK HOUSE 11:24

"What kinda snacks do you have down here, Killua?" Gon asked as he and his best friend/lover went down the stairs of the Zoldyck Manor.

"Uh like, cookies and shit." Gon sighed then turned to Killua looked at him like he grew 3 heads.

"Killua, dear, you're going to have to be more specific." Being the snack fanatic Gon was he was very serious about this topic. Killua chuckled.

"Well, I dunno. We can look around though." He grabs Gon's hand and went down the second flight of stairs. 

"It better be good too. You knew I had homework to do." Killua giggled a bit before replying.

"I know, I know, but I wanted to have a sleepover." Gon jabbed him with his elbow. "Ow! Why does my boyfriend have to be so violent."

"You're the one who chose me." Gon stuck out his tongue then gave him a kiss on the check.

"Well, yeah..." they made it to the kitchen in a giggling fit.

"I'll look in the fridges and you look in the pantry." Gon said with a sense of purpose.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Gon was bossy, but in the best way. Not smothering but more endearing. Gon elbowed him again. After some searching Killua found something special. 

"Gon, check it out!" Gon's head snapped to attention at Killua's exclamation. Turns out Killua was looking into a the wine pantry his mother demanded installed.

"Wanna take a bottle up?" Gon asked, Killua blushed.

"Only if you do." He always let Gon take the lead. He was mostly scared to lose him. Very, very scared. 

"I do! I do, want to take... some upstairs." Killua nodded and closed the pantry to try to find some other snacks. They seddled on animal crackers and flaming hot cheetos, now to pick the wine.

"Red or white?" Killua inquiries trying to get something Gon would like. 

"Red. I'm trying to get plastered like a white housewife." They both laughed a bit and Killua chose one he knew his mother drunk a lot. They took their snacks upstairs and began the night they both got laid.

They played Mario cart and drunk and then watched some shitty horror movies and drunk until they had drunk 3/4 of the bottle. Needless to say they were loosy goosy. 

"Killua...!" Gon said a bit slurred. 

"Hm?" Killua replied with his eyes closed. Gon swore he looked just like a content cat, or he was very drunk. Probably both. Gon slid in bed next to him and grabbed his face. 

"You know nothing could ever make me stop loving you...right?" Killua opened his eyes and sat up, his face grew hot and his heart was beginning to beat hard and he felt as it could rip out of his chest. 

"Answer the question. You do know that right?" Gon asked in a slightly joking manner but his eyes told that he was serious. If Killua was sober he probably would've lied and said yes but since he was drunk and very flustered he told the truth. 

"I- don't know. I didn't know. Um thank you." Gon looked absolutely horrified at his words. 

"Killua! You have to know this! I mean how could y-you not, I love you so much. I love you so much that i wouldn't care if you betrayed me." He rushed to get his words out so Killua could hear him faster. He wanted to know how much he loved him.

"Hmm... I don't deserve-" Killua tried to say but Gon wasn't having any of it. 

"No! Yes you do. You're the greatest person I've ever met. I just don't know how to show you, I'm sorry for that. But Killua you deserve my love...." he paused breathing for his lungs were on fire "if you try to say something like that again I'm going to get mad." He laid on Killua's chest trying to catch his breath. He sat up again and saw Killua's tears streaming down his face.

"Я тебя люблю" Killua said it to Gon a lot so he knew what it meant but it felt different this time. Like he wasn't afraid of his declaration of love.

"Te deseo" Gon replied feeling the words slip of his tongue he felt a little embarrassed but was almost glad Killua didn't know what it meant. Almost. Killua just assumed it was a different way to express love and kissed Gon's forehead. 

"Killua, can I fuck you?" He asked in a more direct and English way. Killua's reply to this was falling off of the bed. Hitting the ground with the covers rapped around him. 

"Gon!" He said mostly thinking it was a joke, but it wasn't. And Gon was for too drunk and in love ecstasy to be embarrassed now. 

"Uh, well. You could do me. Or we don't have to do anything at all. I was just asking." He pulled Killua back up on his very big bed, Gon noticed. While Killua thought Gon whipped his boyfriend's tears and ate animal crackers. 

"Fuck me." Killua said quietly which made Gon ask him to 'come again?' "Fuck me!" Killua said too loudly this time. They both got quiet for a moment to make sure nobody heard then they burst out laughing like lunatics. Most likely knowing what was going to happen in the back of their mind. 

Gon was the first to stop laughing. "You sure Killua?" He asked seriously and cupped Killua's face. He nodded ferverntly. 

"Yeah! Uh, yes. I really do want to. I was just thinking because I didn't want to get caught. But you taught me to live in the moment. So let's do it." That was enough to believe him but then he asked another important question.

"So you wanna do me or am I doing you?" He sat on his bed in absolute euphoria, giggling with his lover. 

"Well I did say 'fuck me.', didn't I?" He giggled some more and Gon agreed. Killua drunk a swig of wine and said he would be right back. 

He went back to the kitchen downstairs got another bottle of wine and some olive oil. They needed lube of course, he wanted this to be enjoyable for him too. He brought the things up Gon was still on the bed looking something up his phone. 

"I'm back!" Gon jumped and cut of his phone. Killua just brushed it off and that reminded him to say goodnight to the groupchat.

"Let's log off and say goodnight to the groupchat, since we're going to busy." Gon snickered.

"Yeah I'm going to busy railing you." Killua blushed but laughed all the same he put the things on his bedside table and got on his phone.

AYO MY G'S 💪🗣😈😱😼 2:35

catboi: hey guys, we're going to sign off for the night  
frogboi: 🐸 yep. gn  
Oreo: okay that's a little weird because you guys never said gn but night.  
Pikachu: sweet dreams dumbasses  
frogboi: we're not sleeping, but thanks

Killua kicked Gon lightly, he had a habit of being too honest.

GUMMY: uh okay. well have fun doing whatever you're doing  
flowerbby: that sounds weirdd but yeah have fun you crazy kids 😘✌️  
catboi: how many times do we have to go over this miss.amane we're only one year younger than you  
birdbby: young enough for us to adopt you guys, zushi and alluka  
zuzu: thanks ig  
GUMMY: sweet zushi always the life of the party

They both got off and started the show. Killua opened the second bottle of wine and took a swig and handed it to Gon.

"Wanna record it? Killua asked, he wanted to treasure this moment. He knew it sounded weird but he wanted to see it from time to time.

"Wait! That's a great idea! Yeah let's!" Gon agreed almost instantly, a drunk Gon is a very excitable one. Killua set up his phone on his dresser facing the bed and got back on his bed.

"Wine please, good sir!" Killua asked Gon for a swig. He got about five though and set it on the side table again. Gon went to kiss him with moist lips he tasted like the sweet wine they were drinking. It wasn't like they hadn't made out before but they never went further than that. And maybe sex was a big step but they were too drunk and in love to think about that. Drunk on love one could say.

Killua let Gon take the lead as he was the one topping. And he was quite nice, touching him in all the right ways. "You're sure you have done this before?" Killua asked jokingly. Gon just nodded as he kissed Killua's neck causing shivers to Gon his spine. They hadn't even gave each other hickeys but they were some horny teenage boys. There was no stopping them now.

"Блядь" Killua whispered as Gon palmed him through his sweats, making his cock twitch. Gon was being rougher with him, which his loved but he was just pleasuring Killua not himself. As they made out Killua found his way to Gon's shorts and dipped a hand inside and pumped hard causing Gon to jumped.

"Oh Dios mío!" Gon exclaimed, Killua shushed him so he wouldn't alert his parents or siblings. 

-*-

lucky: i swear to god I just heard someone moan in spanish  
GUMMY: wasn't me because I speak French and mimi and I aren't fucking atm  
Pikachu: uh thank you for the info?  
BUGGY: well we were but we got a notif  
Oreo: wow, didn't need to know that. But what about someone moaning in Spanish?  
poptart: yeah I heard it too, it was like. Oh dios mio. It came from Killua's room  
Paris: oh seems like that's a running theme when Mexicans have sex  
hobobitch: really exposing us huh Paris?  
Paris: you know it ❤️  
poptart: you think they're having sex?  
BUGGY: well the moaning and spainish + it coming from kil's room and them getting off at the same time I'll say  
Pikachu: innocent 'till proven guilty  
Oreo: let's bet on it tomorrow  
GUMMY: alright

-*-

They took some more swigs of wine then proceeded to rip off each other's shirts. It was Killua's turn to give Gon hickeys running his hands down his slightly toned chest and feathering kisses down. He loved hearing Gon moan. It made him real good hearing his boyfriend feel good.

"I can't wait anymore. Please, take me." Killua whined and made Gon's already warm skin warmer. He went down to Killua's lips.

"Okay. Tell me what makes you feel good." He began to take off his shorts while Killua took off his sweats. Gon licked a stripe down Killua's stomach which made him let out a strained moan.

"No holding back, let it all out" he said looking in his eyes with a little lust but mostly love. Overwhelming adoration which he didn't think he deserved, but for Gon he would try to think he deserved it. Killua's hands reached Gon's boxer and pulled them down. Letting his dick spring out. It was fully hard and it felt even warmer in Killua's hands. He couldn't stop looking at it. He thought it look pretty.

"If I knew we were going to be doing this I would've shaved sorry." His face was extremely red. Killua looked up to see black curly hair at his mound. He ran his fingers through it as Gon let out a shaky breath at the contact. He ran his slender finger down the shaft again, a little clumsily because of the position. Gon held in a moan at the touch.

"You let it all out! I am doing a good job, right?" Gon moaned louder at the next pump.

"Bueno." He answered and he let Killua pleasure him. Killua was getting into it and Gon began twitching under him, breathing getting more shallow.

"Detener!" He pulled out of Killua's hand and held on his wrist. "Stop, I was about to come. I wanna do the real thing, okay?" Killua giggled and felt good that he almost made Gon come with just his hand. Killua put a finger at his slit to feel the pre-cum.

"Killua!" Gon yelled and pulled his hips back again. They both laughed and Killua mumbled a sorry in Russian. Killua wriggled out of his boxers and Gon took ahold of Killua's member gently and looking at Killua. Trying to see how he'd react to the touch. He jerked his hips up and went to go grab the wine.

"One last swig?" Killua asked.

"Yep" he took the bottle after Killua had drunk some. Killua took the olive oil and coated his hands in it then stroked Gon's dick, causing him to groan out again. Then coating his fingers.

"Wait. Let me do it." Killua giggled and flushed.

"Okay, weirdo." And handed the bottle to Gon who coated his fingers with oil and scooted closer to Killua and lifting his hips.

"Um, tell me if it hurts okay?" Killua nodded.

"Just do it froggy." Gon kissed him lightly and started to prep Killua. He made a mistake of putting 2 fingers in at once and causing Killua to yelp but it didn't hurt it just felt pretty uncomfortable with being a virgin and all.

"Sorry!~" Gon said and took another swig or wine to cool his nerves and give it to Killua to let him have some. 

"Start moving your fingers." So Gon did slowly pumping them in and out and spreading his fingers slightly. The article he was reading before Killua came back upstairs said he should try to find his partners prostate and that caused a lot of pleasure. It took some time but Gon hit something that made Killua go wild.

"H-huh~ Gon!" Killua arched his back and moaned like the heavens himself had granted him pleasure. "Get inside me already! We've played enough haven't we?" Killua excitement came out as more so being impatient but he was that too. Gon was shaking. Not because he was scared or nervous he was just very, very horny. Killua guided Gon to his hole but wanted him to push in by himself. Gon braced himself by holding onto Killua's hips. And he pushed in all the way to the hilt. Not on purpose as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he lost control of his body for a moment.

"Mierda! Mierda, mmm~" he collapsed onto Killua. Killua moaned as Gon made contact with his dick. Gon was breathing hard.

"Hey buddy? You alright?" He asked as he played in Gon's hair. 

"Mm, yeah. Just give me a second." He wrapped his arms around Killua and the white haired one pulled cover over them.

-*-

poptart: EVERYBODY IN FHE ZOLDYCK HOUSE DID YOU HEAR THAT?!?  
BUGGY: YEAH  
GUMMY: that sounded like somebody got the soul taken out of them  
lucky: I SWEAR TO GOD SOMEONE IS GETTING DICKED DOWN  
Oreo: WHAT IS GOING ON?  
poptart: ging can you translate for us?  
hobobitch: sure.  
Paris: ooo, tea  
ciastko: excited to see this  
poptart: so Gon said something like 'mierda, mierda' but he was like moan yelling it  
hobobitch: oh that just means, fuck, fuck. They def fucking  
flowerbby: seems like the bets are off  
Pikachu: I think it'll be fun enough to see how their going to act when we hang out tomorrow  
Oreo: agreed pika 

-*-

"Okay, I'm good. Do you want me to move now?" Killua took a swig then replied.

"Yes silly!" Gon propped himself up with his elbows and kissed Killua while he began to move to conceal their moans. He was jerky at first but slowly found his rhythm.

"Gon, yes!" He pulled out of the kiss and bite his shoulder to try to control his sounds. 

"dios, si! eres tan hermosa Killua! Te necesito. más-" Gon was cut of by the sound of Killua screaming in ecstasy as Gon hit his prostate.

"Блядь! гон! Сильнее! я люблю тебя, заставь меня кончить!" Gon didn't know what he said but for some reason he felt the need to go faster. That caused Killua to throw his head back and grip the sheets for purchase. He was a moaning and screaming mess as Gon recked him. Next thing he knew he saw stars under his eyelids and his body was twitching as Gon pumped him to his orgasm after all of the sensations the last thing he felt a small amount of liquid splatter on his stomach. When he opened his eyes he could see that Gon was close to his orgasm.

"Wait." He rasped. He flipped them over so he was on top of Gon. He looked worn out and besides Killua wanted to bring Gon to orgasm himself. 

"Yes! Yes!" Gon grabbed on to Killua's hips as he rode him like a horse. Gon couldn't take it anymore as Killua started to make out with him again.

"Kil- Killua!~" He screamed out as his cock twitched and nutted inside of Killua. The white haired teen pulled Gon from out of him.

"I'm going to take a shower. Come?" After Gon caught his breath he joined Killua in the shower.

-*-

lucky: THERE'S NO DOUBT ABOUT IT NOW!!  
GUMMY: yeah they both just like yelled each other's names like 3 mins apart  
poptart: I'm surprised mom and dad didn't hear that. And what innocence I had left is gone.  
zuzu: rip alluka's innocence. It has to be gone by 13 yknow  
poptart: I think that's just you zushi  
birdbby: how does it feel to be grilled by alluka  
zuzu: I'll live 💔  
Pikachu: horny ass bitches  
hobobitch: I'll have to tell them congrats tomorrow  
Oreo: lol they would fucking die  
hobobitch: that's the point  
Paris: my ging, always the bully  
ciastko: y'all have a weird ass dynamic  
Paris: thanks 💞 😘  
Oreo: oh no the twink's acting up again  
Paris: I FEEL ATTACKED  
flowerbby: that's because you were

-*-

In the bath they took together, Gon and Killua didn't do anything remotely sexual. They just took a bath and giggled and their severely drunk state.

"Gon..!" Killua said loudly out of the blue while they were drying off.

"Hm?"

"I can hardly stand. You really fucked my ass up." Gon chuckled embarradly and gave Killua a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry~ You don't regret it though. Do you?" Gon asked looking up at Killua.

"No! No, that was great Gon. If anything I'm thanking you." Killua pulled him in closer and kissed the top of his boyfriends head. "Now lets brush our teeth and pass the fuck out.

Now sprawled out on Killua's bed they cuddled holding each other in a death grip.

"Hey," Gon started "Do you think we'll remember this tomorrow. I mean we're plastered out of our mind." Killua held Gon closer to him.

"I mean that's what the video's for right?" Killua got out of bed on shaky legs and got his phone off the dresser. "Still recording huh?" He cut off the video and made a few copies.

"Killua! Come back to bed..!" The green haired teen whined. Killua ran at full force and scooped his shorter boyfriend back in his arms.

"Goodnight, froggy..." Next thing Gon knew he was hearing the soft snores of his snowy boyfriend. He whispered I love you into his skin one last time before he too, went into sleepy land.


End file.
